


Door Five

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5. Snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Five

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

It was two days after christmas, the lands of Hogwarts were filled with snow and Courfeyrac dragged out who he could find for what he called 'the snowball fight of the century'. Most of them followed with glee but both Enjolras and Combeferre seemed sceptic, safely keeping to the side when the battle ensued. It was everyone against everyone with the only rule of 'no magic' and soon the lands were filled with the shrieking of Joly when Musichetta stuffed a bit of snow down his back, Bahorel's booming laughter when he managed to hit Feuilly so hard he fell over and Courfeyrac's battle cries as Jehan and Cosette buried him with snowballs.

"You're not joining us, Apollo?" Grantaire called in Enjolras' direction.

"I don't want any part in this," Enjolras called back when a snowball hit him right in the face. For a moment it was very quiet and all eyes turned to a rapidly shrinking Marius. Enjolras very slowly scooped up some snow and formed a ball under the raised eyebrows of Grantaire and the growing grin of Courfeyrac. He missed by a mile, because Enjolras had terrible aim, but Marius let out a terrified squeak anyway.

After this the battle was on, all rules abandoned as Enjolras waved his wand and lifted a wall of snow from the ground. Marius tried to run but it was already to late, the snow hitting him and effectively burying him.

"I'll avenge you!" Cosette cried and lifted her wand as well, summoning winds that blew the snow right at Enjolras, who had just enough time to protectively lift his arms in front of his face before he was hit. Joly, as well caught up in Cosette's winds, created a protective ice wall around himself, while Eponine had summoned a gigantic tiger out of snow that she was directing towards Bahorel who could just barely jump aside and escape the snow beast. Then Feuilly was at his side summoning a snow griffon himself and letting it clash with the tiger.

"My hero," Bahorel joked and let himself be pulled up by Feuilly.

"You know you'd think you guys are third years not seventh years," Combeferre told all of them, realizing too late that this would only draw the attention of his fight hungry friends on him.

"One is only as young as one feels," Jehan cried back just as Bahorel directed a gigantic snowball against the back of Combeferre's head getting a high yelp out of him.

Combeferre breathed in and out slowly before lifting his wand and letting a meteor shower of snowballs rain down on his friends. Everyone tried to find cover with little success and all around there were various shrieks of snow finding its ways into jackets. The headboy had only a few seconds to look the smuggest Combeferre could look before Grantaire attacked him by directing another wall of snow at him, that Combeferre barely deflected in time, redirecting it at Jehan. Jehan, who had just gotten back on their feet, was swept up in snow again as Combeferre summoned a gigantic snow bird, sending it Grantaire's way, who in return sent multiple snow walls to stop it, running backwards to create more space between them. The first few walls broke over the bird, barely slowing it down a bit, Combeferre's flawless spell taking on Grantaire's fast and messy ones.

Truly an interesting match up, though the winner should never be found out, because just as the bird was closing in on Grantaire, its wings falling apart, the snowdrift exploded, revealing Jehan who was waving their wand in wide circles over their head and creating a snow tornado around themselves. Joly's ice wall broke and Combeferre's bird fell apart as they were all buried under snow, helpless against the raw power of Jehan's magic.

Jehan stopped their movements and for a second it was quiet before the snow broke and the others reemerged, most of them shaking and cursing under their breaths. Joly's grabbing hands found Musichetta's and she allowed him to pull her close, his teeth chattering. Grantaire, who had thrown himself protectively over Enjolras when Jehan had attacked, was getting back on his feet offering Enjolras his hand.

"You know," Courfeyrac said sitting up. "I think that's why we said no magic."

"Enjolras started it," Jehan said innocently and all eyes flew to their unofficial leader just as Grantaire was pulling him to his feet. Only Grantaire didn't do just that. In one swift movement he had Enjolras standing again, pulled him close and pressed a quick kiss on the others lips, before stepping back and letting go of his hand.

"What?" Courfeyrac's voice was an octave higher and the two finally realized that by now all of their friends were staring at them.

"When did this happen?" Courfeyrac demanded to know. "You guys! Finally! And you didn't tell me!" he cried out torn between outrage and overwhelming happiness that his friends had finally sorted themselves out.

"Erm," Grantaire said, looking at Enjolras, who took Grantaire's hand back into his.

"A week ago," Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac gasped. "A week ago? And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you all knew," Enjolras said a bit exasperated. "We weren't exactly subtle."

Courfeyrac opened his mouth, but Jehan spoke first. "What he means to say is, that we're really happy for you two and we would have said that sooner if we had known," they said with a smile.

"Yeah, that," Courfeyrac said with a dismissing gesture finally getting to his feet. "And now that I know I wanna hear all the details! Where did it happen? How did it happen? Who confessed to whom?"

Grantaire chuckled and shook his head. "Let's get inside first."

Joly nodded, his teeth still chattering. "Much appreciated," he said, rubbing his hands together.

And they all gathered their things like lost scarves and hats before heading back to the castle.

"Merlin, can you believe this actually finally happened?" Bahorel asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Courfeyrac grumbled from behind him. "What I can't believe is that no one told me!"

"Shut up, Courf," Enjolras and Grantaire said in unison and Eponine wrinkled her nose.

"Urgh, a week and you two are already disgusting."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
